


Look So Pretty

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Intern Mikey Way, Makeup, Makeup Artist Gerard Way, Model Gabe Saporta, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographer Frank Iero, Photography, Romance, Supermodel Gabe Saporta, Trans Male Character, Trans Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Mikey's not a model. And yet he still gets noticed by his brother's coworker.





	1. Gabe Saporta is Sexy

Mikey watched his brother work on the Latino model. He held a coffee tray with three coffees and was waiting for the two men to take a break to acknowledge it.

"Hey, Mikey, could you set that down and give me an opinion?" Gerard asked.

"Uh, sure." Mikey set the tray down. "What's up?"

"How does he look?"

"Uh..." Mikey glanced at the guy, who was six inches taller than him. "I think he looks fantastic."

"Good enough for faux leather?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

Gerard nodded. "Thanks." He stepped back and reached for the coffee tray, taking the ones marked 'Saporta' and 'Way.' "Don't fucking spill this, Gabe, or I'll rip your face off and use it as a napkin. This-" he waved an open palm around his face- "was hard enough to do once!"

"Damn, okay!" The model, who Mikey assumed was 'Gabe,' and further according to the cup, 'Saporta,' took the second cup from him and took a drink. "Surprised you even trust me with this before a shoot."

"I don't," Gerard said flatly. "But I am not making my brother stand in front of the coffee machine for two hours in case the vegan and the normal cream got swapped without it being appreciated by the guy who gets to wear the faux leather. Especially on a Thursday."

"What's so bad about Thursdays?" Gabe asked.

"No," Mikey told him. "Anyway, who's 'Eero'...?"

"Iero," Gerard corrected him. "Best damn photographer we got, but he's been in New York doing wedding photos."

"Ah. Explains why I don't know him yet." Mikey had been working there for a grand total of six days. But he already had plans for why it would be the best job ever. The fact that he was always off in time for his appointments-six PM, every Wednesday- was a huge benefit. The fact that he would have to wear pantyliners at work on Thursday? Not so fun, but definitely worth seeing all the sexy ass models and their poses for the camera.

But something about Gabe... He seemed a bit different. He was tall, like Travie, the enthusiastic guy who had been granted access as an 'emotional therapist i the case of workplace tensions'- essentially, he was a paid class clown- but he wasn't as bouncy as Travie. Although, from the way Gabe was bouncing his leg and the immediately loud but friendly way he spoke, Mikey guessed that Gerard was just a cranky or strict makeup artist. It certainly didn't surprise him- Gerard had always gotten lost in his work and ornery about anything that would throw him off. He also guessed, from the way that Gerard had made a point to say 'faux' leather, that Gabe was a vegan or a vegetarian.

"Name's Gabe," the model said with a bright smile, reaching out a hand.

Mikey took it. "Mikey."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you." Mikey smiled.

"Saporta, you're up first for the camera," someone called.

"My cue." He smiled, getting up. Mikey walked with him, unsure why but knowing that the closer he was to cameras the more likely he was to find Iero.

"This mine?" asked a short man with many tattoos and long hair.

"Um, are you-"

"Iero? Yeah, that's me." He smiled and grabbed it from him. "You the new intern?"

"Yep. Sixth day."

"Here for?"

"I'm in photography."

"Stick around, I'll show you some tricks in a couple days and then you can take a few yourself."

"Uh, thank you..."

"Frank. And you are?"

"Mikey," Gerard cut in, walking by. "I'm needed on a different guy, remember Andy? Anyway, I'll be back in a few hours."

And just like that, Mikey was helping to adjust angles and have Gabe pose. Despite being exhausted, he decided that was a good day at work.


	2. Mikey Way Is Gay

Mikey walked into the cafe, planning on just taking the Saturday to chat online and drink coffee outside Gerard's house. He had nowhere else to go because apparently besides being the best damn photographer DecayPress had, Frank was also fucking Gerard. Might have headed out to Ray's if he'd known before just "Mikey, get out of the house I'm having Frank over."

However, he did not plan on a guy harassing him and calling him 'pretty boy' while he tried to sort through the articles Gerard had volunteered him to take pictures for. He didn't think he liked this attention at all.

"Please, could you just leave?" he asked politely. "I'm not currently interested in a boyfriend, I'm focusing on my job right now."

"Oh, come on, what harm would a little fun do, pretty boy?" asked the guy, sliding into the booth and wrapping an arm around him.

"I said leave me alone." Mikey pushed at him weakly, getting kind of scared now.

"No nonsense, I like tha-"

"He  _said_ to leave him alone!" a loud, furious voice barked, as the creep found himself being yanked back by his hair. Mikey pressed himself back, into the wall and away from the creep.

"What's it to you?" asked the guy in a weak, hateful voice, being pulled back by his shoulder-length hair.

"This isn't the first time I saw you doing this, Beckett, but it'll be the last." Mikey saw his savior and recognized his voice-  _Gabe._ "He said no, that's your cue to buzz off, fucker."

The guy- Beckett, apparently- was pulled closer to Gabe before thrown harshly toward the counter. He held the back of his head, looking up at Gabe, then stumbled out of the little coffee shop.

"You okay, Mikes?"

"Y-Yeah," Mikey stammered, heart pounding.

"Okay. Beckett doesn't know people's limits, he's greedy. Don't mind him, just kick him in the balls if he doesn't listen this time around."

Mikey nodded, peeling himself away from the walls. He felt the need to throw up, and he stumbled past Gabe, going toward the bathroom. He didn't make it too far, passing out before he'd taken two steps.

When he came to, he was in the bathroom with the door closed and locked. Gabe was pointedly not looking at him or his binder, which was on the sink.

"Shit, Gabe, I-" Mikey whimpered, covering his chest. "I can explain, I-"

"It's fine, I have no problem with you being trans, Mikes. I'm just not gonna stare at your chest. Not my business what it looks like. Can you breathe now? Do you want to wear my shirt on the way out?"

"W-Why?"

"So you can go without the binder. I'm not letting you put it on so soon after a panic attack, it's bad for your breathing."

Mikey sat up, reaching for his shirt. Gabe took off his own button-down and handed it to him.

"Thank you... You're not freaked out?"

"No. As long as you're okay, there's nothing to freak about." He helped him button the too large shirt and then helped him stand up. "I'll help you take your stuff back to Gerard's place."

"No, please don't, Frank's-"

"I called. They're covered now, it's okay for you to go home."

"Then it's within walking distance-"

"I'm driving you, I know where it is. Gerard had me over to practice my makeup when I joined the agency. You're not walking anywhere today."

Mikey looked up at him and felt his blood flow to his clit increase at the genuine concern and care in his eyes and the commanding voice he'd used. "Thank you, Gabe."

"Any time." Gabe helped him get his stuff to his car, then opened the door for him.

Mikey sat in silence for the ride home. When he got there, he thanked Gabe again for helping him bring his stuff in and then ran into his room the moment Gabe left.

Mikey had some catching up to do with his hand.


	3. Mikey Way Is Not A Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CREATIVE LIBERTIES WERE TAKEN.

Mikey frowned at the outfit he was being handed- a cute, loose half-sweater with skinny jeans and faux leather boots.

"Gerard, what the hell are you giving me this for?"

"Frank says Gabe needs a partner for this next shoot. The guy requested you by name."

"Frank knows I'm not a model..."

"Yeah, but Gabe says you're the only guy he'll pose with today. You'll have to ask Jeremy to do your makeup. I'm not doing it."

Mikey went into the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes and into the new stuff. He liked the way that he looked in these, actually. The black jeans hugged his hips, perfectly showing off the curve of his ass. The dark red sweater was soft, made of cotton, and it dangled easily at his wrists. It hid his binder well, too, while still showing off his smooth, flat stomach. And the boots, which almost reached his knees, formed to fit his calves. He went to see Jeremy, who made his skin look exactly the same but prevented it from marring the shots by clashing lights against skin. His hair was mussed up, looking deliciously messy, and Mikey loved the way he looked- casual, relaxed, and comfortable. Even on a Thursday, he felt good.

He walked into the area where he was going to be photographed, and nearly gasped at Gabe.

The tall model was wearing ripped red jeans and an unzipped black jacket, which revealed washboard abs. When he caught the shorter man staring, he beamed, which made Mikey blush a little. Frank walked in to direct the way they stood and Mikey noticed a mysterious lack of Gerard. He lost all focus when Gabe pulled him close, kissing his nose for the photo. They took shots with Mikey pressed up against Gabe, with their hands linked together on he couch, and with Mikey sitting on his lap.

They took pictures just acting like a couple, a perfect picture of happiness, and when finally the photoshoot ended, it was time for Mikey and Gabe to clock out.

As they were leaving, Gerard turned to the two of them.

"Hey, Mikey, I'm working late. Don't wait up, and don't knock up the damn model."

 _Well then,_ Mikey thought,  _it'd just be wrong not to invite Gabe over._

"Gabe, do you want to come to my place? Like, to watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds fantastic." Gabe kissed his head, then took his hand and led him toward his car. Mikey blushed, trailing behind.

They got home, and Gabe ordered them a pizza. Mikey sat on the couch and realized they hadn't changed out of their clothes from the photoshoot. When Gabe joined him, he didn't seem to care.

"Uh, Gabe? Aren't these clothes, er... Not ours?"

"You put them on in that press, you keep them. Rules of the trade. Besides. You look fantastic in that sweater."

Mikey blushed heavily, shaking his head. "Gabe..."

"You do." He hugged him and started the movie they had discussed in the car. "You should quit modeling."

"Um... Gabe?"

"I don't like sharing." Gabe held him close. "I get possessive."

Mikey blushed even darker, leaning on him. The movie was a cheesy, stupid B movie, which meant there was practically nothing interesting about it. That meant that naturally, when Gabe got fidgety, it was fine to look at the way he moved his legs. When Gabe leaned in for a kiss, well... Mikey had nothing to protest.

Gabe pulled him close, kissing him gently. Mikey curled close, allowing Gabe to touch him.

* * *

They woke up pantsless in the morning, but Mikey was pretty sure they hadn't fucked.

He hoped.

 


End file.
